kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne
Question de langue Juste pour que tu saches, en français le mot "mémoire" n'a pas tout à fait le même sens que le mot "memory" anglais. En français ça désigne LA mémoire, unique à chaque personne. Pour l'équivalent de "memories" c'est le mot "souvenirs" qui est plutôt utilisé. Got it memorized ? =p Et ce wiki n'est pas censé n'être qu'une simple traduction de l'autre, même si il m'arrive de reprendre des informations. --Unbirth 4 mars 2009 à 15:20 (UTC) Pas de problèmes, c'est à peu près pareil pour moi sur le wiki anglophone. --Unbirth 4 mars 2009 à 16:06 (UTC) Je vais regarder ça--Unbirth 4 mars 2009 à 16:12 (UTC) Voilà, j'ai corrigé, mais c'est un peu différent du texte anglais (je trouvais pas de traduction plus proche) --Unbirth 4 mars 2009 à 16:23 (UTC) Talkbox Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que j'aurais le droit de copier les talkbox de l'autre wiki ? --Unbirth 18 mars 2009 à 22:22 (UTC) D'accord, je verrais ça demain (chez moi il est presque une heure du matin, faut peut-être que je dorme -__- ) --Unbirth 18 mars 2009 à 23:40 (UTC) Images Salut ! Je suis un grand fan de Kingdom Hearts et je connais pratiquement tout dessus ! ^^ J'aimerais bien améliorer ce site (j'ai déjà mis quelques présentations sur certains personnages), mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des images, comment on fait ? Promotion Bonjour! Ah, bonjour mes amis, lolz. I have decided to help out here, even though i dont know that much french. I will mainly be doing minor edits and al that stuff. I would be talking in french, but i have no idea how to asay this in french. — [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 28 avril 2009 à 15:12 (UTC) I did, and now i have 6 third year exams, and 2 standard grades. — [[User:Ultima The High Seraph|'Ultima The']] [[User talk:Ultima The High Seraph|'High Seraph']] 28 avril 2009 à 15:21 (UTC) Xiggie à la rescousse ! Bonjour, troisnyxetienne! I have seen your message for help on your userpage several times, and always thought of joining, but always backed out because of the little french I know! but now I just wanted to ask: Can I help you and your francophone friends in any way? p.s. Aides means help/assistance, ya? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] Images Since I can't upload images, and I guess that you can, can you please upload these two: # http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Namine_.jpg - for my infobox # http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/File:Namine-Normal.jpg - for my talk bubble thanks - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] Fais-moi une talkbox stp ! ^_^ Salut, c'est thomaskh2, tu peux me faire mon talbox (je le modifierai après) ? J'essaye de le faire, mais, je crois que je m'y prends mal ^^. Merci, ce serait sympa de ta part. Ah oui ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai importél'image de SoraCoM, je voulais la mettre comme toi tu mets le mog, ou encore comme Unbirth qui met un Unbirth ^^. Pour les modifications (si tu fais mon talbox), je m'en occuperai après ^^.